


Interlude: The Book Club

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: i wanna be your dog [5]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, JA Secret Santa, Munches, Shibari, in which I continue to write anti-50 Shades porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter and Caine go to a munch (and then try shibari).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: The Book Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallifreyburning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyburning/gifts).



> This is for the JA Secret Santa! The prompt was Jupiter/Caine, "it wasn't really stealing!"
> 
> Happy holidays, gallifreyburning! You write literally some of the best stuff for this fandom, and it's been an honor to write for you.

Every other Sunday, Jupiter has the day off. She usually spends it sleeping in until noon, then doing something fun for the rest of the day. Sometimes that means going out with her friends (though she avoids drinking just to avoid working through a hangover the next day). Sometimes it’s with her family, running errands and listening to her cousin Mikka loudly break up with her boyfriend of the month. More often, now, it means she goes out on a date with Caine.

And sometimes those dates with Caine happen to be in the back room of a certain restaurant. Officially, they're going to a book club for other twenty- and thirty-somethings. Unofficially, it's hanging out with a bunch of people around her age that just happen to be kinky.

Now that it’s winter, they can come more often, since the hat Caine usually wears to cover his ears and the long coat draped over his wings don’t look entirely out of place for the weather. Jupiter recognizes most of the people there: for a group operating in Chicago, it’s kind of small. Amrita, who gets very excited when she talks about science. Taylor, who is a _they_ and always has impeccably polished boots. Tara and Andrew, who moved to Chicago for Tara’s grad school and are still getting to know people. Chris, who has a finely-tuned sarcastic wit.

“Do we want to get started on intros?” asks Ginger. Ginger runs the munches, makes sure the back room is reserved and keeps everyone in line. Everyone nods. “Any ideas for an icebreaker?”

“Well, last time we had ‘characters from Harry Potter we’d do kinky things to’–” Chris starts to say.

“–and we all agreed to never let you pick the icebreaker again,” says Amrita. “Do we want to just go around the room? Name or Fet name, role, and a cool thing not kink related?”

“Sure, let’s go with that,” says Ginger. “Okay. I’m Ginger, aka GingerbreadMenace, I’m a dom, and I just got my nails done!” She waves her hands in the air to demonstrate.

“We said not kink related!”

* * *

Tara is the one who notices that it’s almost nine and the restaurant is closing up. “We gotta go,” she says, “Drew has mandatory overtime.” The man in question is nodding off with his head on her shoulder. The munch breaks up quickly after that, with everyone getting their coats and saying their goodbyes.

On their way out, Taylor taps Caine on the shoulder. “I think you have something of mine.”

“Almost forgot,” Caine says sheepishly, reaching into the bag he brought with him and pulling out a book. “Thank you,” he says, handing it to them.

“Did it work?” they ask.

“We’ll find out,” he says, with a significant look at Jupiter. Jupiter raises her eyebrows at him. Taylor waves and walks out to the bus station.

“What was that?” Jupiter asks on their walk back.

“A shibari book.”

“A shibari book…?”

“A shibari book that I borrowed from Taylor that I kept too long.”

“So you stole it,” Jupiter says teasingly.

“It wasn’t really stealing!”

“And all this happened, when?”

“Couple of weeks ago, when you were talking to Amrita about floggers.”

“And you kept it to yourself this whole time?”

“...surprise?”

“Tell you what,” Jupiter says. “How about we find a deserted alley to fly out of, and we spend the night in your spaceship instead of going home?”

* * *

They don’t have a big rope collection. They have a few coils of a teal jute rope that they bought based on recommendation (and after a hefty discount), and some smooth white nylon from a boating store that happened to be the right length and width. They've used it before, of course, but for simple stuff, ties that Caine knew from being in the Legion that aren't too fancy or complicated.

This is different. It's almost a ritual, the way Caine takes his clothes off and sits on the floor in front of her. He takes one of the coils of jute and uncoils it to find the bight. He ties it in a loop around his ankle, then starts to spiral the rope upwards around his leg, tying as he goes. Ordinarily, Jupiter thinks of rope as a tool: useful for her purposes, but not something she puts a great deal of effort into. She can tie a bow and a square knot, and that's it. Caine’s not only putting effort in, but he’s… calmer, somehow. His breathing has slowed. He’s not showing off, or even looking at her. He just makes each loop and pulls it tight, focusing entirely on weaving the rope in and out.

He’s starting on the other leg. It’s harder because the one is already tied, but he’s perfectly balanced, though he has to twist to make sure the knots line up. It's very quiet on the ship, but for their collective breathing, but she doesn't mind. She can see him, in her mind's eye, practicing on himself when she's not there. Working to make sure that the knots line up properly, that they're tight without hurting him, doing it over and over until he can do it with the ease he has now. She wonders briefly what else he's learned to do when she realizes that he's finished.

His calves are tied to his thighs, forcing him to kneel. The knots make a neat line from his ankle to his knee. Jupiter’s never thought of rope as _pretty_ before, but she can see it now.

“Wow,” she says. “It–that’s really hot. You’re really hot.”

Caine grins. “Thank you, your majesty.”

She moves to stand over him, then kneels down to his level to kiss him. Her hands run over his shoulders, the length of his chest, before moving to his legs. The skin bulges a bit, out of the harness, and the knots are strong and tight. "You're okay, right?" she asks, suddenly concerned. "Like it's not uncomfortable or, I don't know, cutting off your circulation or anything?"

He shakes his head. "It's fine. It's tight, but it feels better that way. And it slides off if it's too loose. And..." He pauses for a moment, thinking. "It leaves marks," he says, which explains a lot more than it doesn't.

"Okay."

"And if it does get uncomfortable, there's scissors," he points out.

"Right, I just– right."

“Can I–” Caine starts to say, and then stops.

“What?”

“I… had an idea,” he says. “Of what I’d do. When I was like this for you.”

Jupiter thinks about where his head is relative to her, how much he likes kneeling for her. _And he's hard. When did that happen?_

“It wouldn’t involve me taking my pants off, would it?”

Caine makes a _woof_ noise that Jupiter knows by now is his laugh.

She pulls her T-shirt over her head and is fiddling with her bra when she feels Caine’s hands on the fly of her jeans. She’d forgotten his hands are free.

“Someone’s excited.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Caine says, pulling her closer. He drags her jeans and underwear down–she almost trips before she steps out of them and kicks them to the side–and holds her to him, licking between her legs hungrily.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Jupiter says. “ _Fuck_.”

It’s not the easiest position, what with the difference in their heights this way and the way she has to stand, almost on tiptoe, to get the proper angle. But apparently Caine doesn’t mind, even if he has to shift his weight a bit more to stay upright. _Maybe the wings are keeping him balanced_ , Jupiter thinks giddily, and she scrabbles at his hair to pull him closer. Two of his fingers are inside her and rubbing against her G-spot with a kind of precision that she envies him for, and she thinks  _oh fuck_ and grinds against his face. "Keep going," she says, as if he'd stop when she's like this. "Yes, that's good, you're so good,  _fuck_ ," and  _oh_ , there it is. She screams.

Jupiter’s orgasm leaves her weak-kneed, and she holds onto Caine’s broad shoulders so she doesn’t fall over. She stays like that for a long moment, her legs shaking from the effort, before she sits down in front of him, moving into the V made by his legs.

“Do you want to keep these on?” she says, running her hands along the ropes. “Because I don’t think you can fuck me like this. Or that I can go down on you.” The angle would be killer on her neck. She reaches out with her hand and gives him a tentative stroke. “Or you can keep them on and just get you off like this. Your choice.”

Caine’s eyes are closed, but he opens them to say, “Leave the ropes on, please. Your majesty.”

Oh, that does it. She strokes him again, harder, and he whines. “Does that feel good?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses, and his eyes flutter shut again.

“Put your hands behind your back,” she says, and leans closer to lick the shell of his ear. She moves down his neck with her lips, then sinks her teeth into his collarbone and grins when he jumps. “You okay?”

Caine nods.

“You are so _hot_ like this,” she says, and it’s true. Caine is shivering, trying desperately not to rut into her hand. She runs the fingers of her free hand between the lines of rope. “You learned this for me? Because it was a very nice surprise. You did such a good job. You were so good.”

At her words, Caine jerks, a flush starting from his cheeks and spreading down his neck.

“Maybe I’ll tie you up next time,” she says, getting into it. “Tie you to the bed and just keep _fucking_ you, for _hours_ , until you’re worn out, but I’d keep going.” Caine _does_ rut in her hand at that.  _Huh_ , she thinks.  _Something to think about._

“Would that–” he’s breathing harder, gasping, “–would that please you, your majesty?”

“I don’t know,” Jupiter says honestly. “We’ll find out.”

“Can I,” Caine says, and she can _see_ him straining against the ropes, holy shit, “ _please_ can I come?”

“Are you going to right now?"

" _Yes_ ," he says, "please, I can't–"

"Shh," she says, and she strokes him faster. "Do it."

She puts her mouth over his and swallows the noises he makes as he comes.

* * *

“Maybe I should learn this stuff,” Jupiter says, after. She runs a finger along the indentations in his skin left by the rope. " _Not_ by borrowing the book, though, we'll get our own."

"I... had some ideas," Caine says. "But I couldn't do them on myself."

"What sort of ideas?" Jupiter asks.

He tells her.

"Okay," Jupiter says. "That's a plan, then."

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about the Chicago scene except what I have gleaned from certain internet friends. I do, however, know what happens at munches. And this fic needed something of a plot.
> 
> The rope work that Caine does is called futomomo, or "fatty leg," because of what your legs end up looking like. It's a good tie for people who want to practice on themselves, because it's just your legs.
> 
> I had plans for this fic, plans that involved a vastly different plotline involving Caine, er, "liberating" certain things from Titus' estate as presents for Hanukkah. But those plans got scuppered by little things like "law school finals" and "post law school finals decompression" that cut my time drastically shorter. And so I wrote this. Hopefully porn makes up for it being atrociously late.


End file.
